Love of My Life
by DrackenLady
Summary: Dr. Bruce Banner should be perfectly happy with his life. He helped defeat Loki, lives with his friends in Avengers Tower and is best friends with Tony Stark. So why does he want to go back to Calcutta again? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. So I know I REALLY should not be starting another story but this would not leave me alone. And yes, it was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot, but my muse threw in a little twist and now I have to make it into a three shot! Most of the smut won't happen till the last part but Tony might get pervy, you never know. Hope you like it!

Dr. Bruce Banner was fidgeting. Again. Natasha slowly felt a vein pulse in her temple the longer he kept at it. What annoyed her even more was the fact that it seemed as if none of the others in the living room cared. Clint was trying to introduce Thor to video games, trying being the key word.

The god had already broken three controllers with his unchecked strength and she could tell that Clint was one minute away from breaking his neck in retaliation.

Steve was sitting in the kitchen table with SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson, drawing in his sketch pad while the older man sorted through his files, occasionally asking him about a random 'new age' thing that he thought up or that confused him. On the other side of the table sat Tony Stark with his personal assistant, Pepper Potts behind him, being forced to look through official company files and documents when he could have been tinkering around in his lab instead.

She herself had been sitting on the sofa in the living room, just observing the calm atmosphere around them. It had been two weeks since Loki had partially destroyed Stark Tower and launched his attack on Manhattan. After Thor had taken him back to Asgard, Fury had 'requested' that they all report back to the ship for a debriefing, one that took almost a week.

In that week however, Stark had rebuilt his tower and created new living quarters for the whole team. When Fury found out, he had officially declared Stark Tower the living quarters for the whole team. His orders were clear, they lived as a team so that they could always be ready to fight as a team. The fact that it was easier for him to keep an eye on them this way was just a bonus.

Now a week since that order went through, Thor was back, they were all moved and settled into Stark tower and Bruce was fidgeting. Whether it was his annoying finger tapping, bouncing leg, constant running of his fingers through his hair or the constant sighing, he HAD to be doing something.

"Would you stop that!" she finally snapped, unable to take it anymore.

Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what had irritated her to the point of snapping at the one team member that she was still afraid of.

"I'm sorry." Bruce replied, stilling his bouncing leg for all of thirty seconds before it started up again.

"Alright Doc, what's going on? You're never this nervous or fidgety." Steve questioned, finally picking up on what was irritating Natasha.

"I…I need to go back to Calcutta." Bruce whispered in vain, since everyone heard him anyway and all motion stopped around the room.

"Excuse me?" Tony snapped at him, causing an involuntary flinch in his body.

"Why would you need to go back there Doctor Banner, I thought you were settling well in here." Agent Coulson questioned, hoping that Stark could control his temper.

"I am. But…there is something there that I have to go back to." Bruce replied, wishing he hadn't said anything. It might have been better to just leave in the middle of the night. Then again, Jarvis would have told Tony who would definitely have ripped his head off for thinking of leaving without telling them.

"Oh so you forgot something there?" Clint asked. "That's easy enough, you can just go, grab it, and be back in no time."

"It's not something I forgot." Bruce replied, just wanting this conversation to be over.

"Well then what is it?" Tony finally snapped at his best friend. "Surely you're not going for the relief work down there? Anyone who wanted to be vaccinated in that place already got their vaccine by now!"

"It's not about the relief work either."

"Then pray tell my good man, what is it about?" Thor spoke up, his deep voice louder with his exasperation at the conversation that was going in a circle.

"There is someone there waiting for me. Or at least I hope he still is." Bruce replied, voice lowered.

"Someone you promised asylum to or something?" Natasha questioned.

"No. My husband."

So thoughts? And it is a crossover with Harry Potter, just have to figure out how to write that on !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews, sorry I didn't reply to them I was writing but I did read all of them I swear. So newsFLASH about this story, it's no longer a threeshot. I dont know how long it WILL be, but it's not a Threeshot anymore. Enjoy

* * *

Bruce sat in the back seat of Tony's private airplane, trying to ignore Thor's thunderous (no pun intended) snores from the front. The Asgardian national had fallen asleep after he had annoyed every other member of the team with excessive exclamations of the 'wonders of the petty mortal brains'.

Clint and Natasha appeared to be dozing across from him, though you could never really tell with the two spies.

Steve and the good Agent were sitting across the aisle from them, Steve yet again sketching while listing to his 'magical' new iPod. Agent Coulson was on the phone talking to someone, Fury if Bruce guessed right, about something or another.

Tony was sitting across from him, busying himself with something on his laptop. The genius had refused to speak with him since his declaration of being married to another male two days ago.

After the shock had worn down, in other words the others had realised that he refused to talk about his declaration, Tony had overruled everyone else's plans and declared that they were all taking his private jet to Calcutta. Agent Coulson, being the team handler, had no choice but to come along.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He heard Tony's quiet whisper float over to him a few minutes later, making him look away from the window.

"I never thought I would have to." Bruce replied simply.

"What do you mean you never thought you would have to?!" Tony snapped back, trying to not raise his voice in case the others woke up.

"Honestly I never thought I would be moving into a tower with a bunch of superheroes after we saved the world. According to Natasha and Fury, I was to go back to Calcutta after we found the Tesseract and I would never be disturbed again." Bruce explained.

"What stopped you after you did move into a tower with a bunch of superheroes?" Tony shot back.

"Let's just say, I never knew how long my presence would be wanted in said tower." Bruce replied, turning his head away from the billionaire to signal the end of their conversation.

"_Gentleman and lady, please be aware that we will begin decent into Calcutta within a few minutes."_ The pilot's voice awakened the sleeping superheroes and caused Bruce to swallow in slight fear of what he might find when he got to the village where he had last left his husband.

Breezing through customs and exiting Calcutta airport, Bruce stepped outside to see a black limo parked outside with Tony's driver, Happy, standing by the door. Tony stepped up beside him and just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his dumbfounded look.

"Really? This _still_ surprises you?" he questioned sarcastically before climbing into the car, followed by the rest of the team.

Happy sat in the driver's seat before turning back and addressing Bruce. "Where should I be heading sir?"

"North, to a village in Durgapur." Bruce responded.

"How far away is that?" Clint asked. He thought they would be going to Calcutta and that's it, considering that's where Natasha found Bruce in the first place.

"About two and a half hours from here." Bruce replied.

Staring at him in wonder for a moment, Steve addressed the elephant in the room. "Why were two married men living two and a half hours apart exactly?"

"Different relief projects." Was all Bruce would say before turning his head to lean against the window and feigning sleep.

The others stared at him for two minutes before deciding that he _really _wasn't about to talk anymore. Steve pulled out his sketch pad again, Clint stole his iPod to listen to, Natasha began cleaning her guns, Tony went back to his laptop and Thor engaged Agent Phil with stories of all the creatures of Asgard and whether they existed in Midgard or not.

Thanks to Tony 'tinkering' with his own limo, they got to Durgapur within the hour and Tony had to shake Bruce awake so that he could direct Happy on where to go.

Looking outside the windows, Tony shivered as he remembered his first and only trip to Gulmira. Mud homes with sheets for doors, cows and goats in the middle of the road, dirty children running from place to place. It truly brought a new meaning to Third World.

"Stop here." Bruce called out suddenly.

Looking out of the window, Tony was confused. Why were they stopping in front of the worst house in the village? Half of a wall was slanted, looking like the house was melting, ratty sheets formed doorways and glassless windows greeted them.

"You sure this is the right place Doc?" Clint asked hesitantly.

"Oh yah. This is where he would stay alright." Bruce answered tiredly, informing them all unintentionally that there was a back story behind this.

Getting out of the car, Bruce finally noticed the stares people were giving them. They must look like aliens, especially with a limo. He looked down when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

A little girl, no older than five, was staring at him with a curious look in her eyes. Smiling at her, he remembered her name from the last time he had been there. "Priya."

Before he could say anything else, a wide grin split the girls face before she ran off into the village without a backward glance.

"So children are scared of you in human form too. That must be comforting." Tony commented in a bland voice from behind him, causing outraged cries of 'TONY' to erupt from Natasha and Steve.

Bruce just smiled self-deprecatingly and whispered, "Good. That way they know to always stay away, means they never get hurt."

Watching him with sympathetic eyes, Steve walked over to the house 'doorway', smacking Tony on the head as he went.

The rest of the team followed him inside, taking in the sparsely furnished structure. There was an old table to one side of the room, a couple of ancient chairs around it, their paint peeling and looking like they would collapse if a breeze so much as brushed by them. To the right side of the room was another curtain, which they assumed led to a bathroom.

The room had a mud ledge, which is where Bruce gravitated towards. Following him there, they could see a blanket on the floor, with the top folded over a few times to form a pseudo pillow. Turning to stare at him when Bruce scoffed, Phil raised his eye in question. "He never could get used to the heat here." Bruce answered the unspoken question.

"I'd have to fight tooth and nail with him just to have a sheet in bed from insects when we were in the same place. He always forced me to take the sheet when we went to different relief sites."

Natasha walked over to the side of the ledge, where she saw two piles of clothes, neatly folded and placed on a clean, if old, blanket. Bruce walked over and stood behind her.

"Well, he kept my clothes at least. Hopefully that's a good sign." Bruce whispered.

"What do you mean?" Thor rumbled from behind him.

"When SHIELD called for me, I had no way of telling him. My relief work was supposed to end three days after Natasha found me, then I was supposed to meet up with him here. Obviously, that's not what happened." Bruce informed them.

"Let me get this straight." Clint broke the silence that ensued. "You have a husband in the middle of god knows where, which you leave without informing, spend over a month away from, then think of him again and decide to come visit?"

"I never forgot about him!" Bruce snapped, immediately regretting it when he saw Natasha and Phil reach for their guns.

"Well that's good to know." An unknown voice spoke up from behind them.

Turning around they got their first look at the good Doctor's husband. Small, petite male, with pale skin falsely suggesting that he did not go out into the sunlight a lot. Gorgeous emerald green eyes with thick black lashes that girls would die for, set in a round face with full pouty rosy lips. Black as midnight hair piled on top of his head in a hastily formed bun left some strands to frame his face completed the look.

"Harry." Bruce whispered.

"Harry? As in that gorgeous man is your husband?" Clint snapped, unable to control himself.

Natasha smacked him, hard, for that comment before focusing on the new male, Harry that was in the room. He seemed rather calm for someone who had just walked in to see a group of people looking around his home. Relatively speak that is.

They watched as he turned towards the little girl that they had not noticed before, the same one that had ran away from Bruce, he whispered a few words to her that caused her to smile at him and run away again.

Turning back to them, he observed them silently, just as they did him.

Natasha thought back to when Bruce had first dropped that bomb on them as she observed the silent male. There had been pandemonium. Tony had demanded to know what he meant by husband, Clint had asked if he was married to Bruce or Hulk with a lecherous smirk, Steve had asked if he even knew about the Hulk, Natasha had asked why he hadn't told her so she could ask SHIELD to put him in protective custody, Thor had boomed out congratulations and Phil had immediately gotten on the phone with Fury to inform him that Banner was married and that this might lead to a security breach. None of them had asked about what the husband looked like and why he wasn't mentioned.

Not that Bruce gave them a chance, they were being flat out nosy and he had left them all yelling and gone to bed. They had sat there and speculated about how the meeting with the two men would be after they hadn't seen each other for so long but none of them truly expected what happened next.

Harry walked up to Bruce and just looked at him for a few moments before reaching his arm back and punching him in the face. Hearing the crunching sound that followed made the Avengers rush into action, Natasha and Clint forcing Harry into a seat with Thor standing behind him, hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving. Tony trying to staunch the bleeding without getting any blood on his suit as Phil tried to reset the nose.

Once the bleeding had lessened and the nose was reset, Steve rounded on Harry. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"I was breaking the nose of my inconsiderate husband who decided to drop off the face of the Earth for two months!" Harry snapped back, finally drawing their attention to his British sounding accent.

"He was called away! Besides, that gives you no right to break his nose! What if he got angry then what would you do?" Steve snapped back, not knowing if the younger male knew about the Hulk.

"Hulky would never hurt me!" Harry yelled, shocking the war hero into silence.

"_Hulky?_" Clint and Natasha yelled out, not noticing the blush that stained Bruce's cheeks at the nickname.

"Yah who else? What do you want me to call him, the 'other guy' like my moronic doctor husband? Oh I know, let's call him 'Bruce's little friend', or his 'other side. Christ it's you-know-who, boy-who-lived and he-who-must-not-be-named all over again!" Harry ranted at them.

"Honey," Bruce called out softly, trying not to further upset his husband. "How long since you last slept?"

"Oh, what do you care?" Harry snapped back, a hysterical edge in his voice. "You left me for two months, with no message, letter or so much as a see you later!"

"Harry I had no choice!" Bruce tried to explain before Harry interrupted him again.

"Really Bruce? You had no choice in leaving, no choice in not contacting me, no choice in _forgetting_ about me, none at all?" Harry replied back in a cold tone.

"No Harry I didn't forget you!" Bruce pleaded. "Please just listen to what happened before you judge."

Harry just stared back at him coldly and Bruce took it as a sign to explain what happened. He explained his meeting with Natasha, living on the Helicarrier for all of three days before they had to regroup in Manhattan. He explained the war with Loki, the destruction and reconstruction of Stark, now Avengers, Tower. He told him about how the only chance he had of coming back was when they settled into Avengers Tower and he explained that he had to go back.

Throughout it all Harry just stared back at him, gaze unwavering. When Bruce finished the explanation, there was an awkward silence as they all waited to see the reaction. Thor was expecting awe at their achievements, Tony was expecting Harry to thank him or comment about Avengers Tower, Natasha and Phil were expecting questions about SHIELD, Steve was hoping that now Harry would understand and forgive Bruce and Clint just wanted to see Harry fly off the handle and punch one of them again. Preferably not him of course.

"So you saved the world?" Harry finally spoke up.

"Yes." Tony replied, unable to let his egotistical side remain quiet for much longer.

"And you came out of it alive."

"Obviously."

"And you did it with a man who made a suit of metal cause he was bored, a guy who was frozen in time because he underwent an experimental drug, another man who is a good archer, an international spy slash assassin, a man whose brother was the one trying to destroy the world in the first place and my husband's alter ego."

"When you put it like that, it sounds juvenile in a way but it's still true."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I...wait what?"

"So you saved the world." Harry replied. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"How about a thank you?" Tony replied snidely.

"Uh…how about no. For all intents and purposes, my husband was technically blackmailed into helping you, forgot that I even existed for those two months and coerced into participating." Harry replied.

Having no words to rebut that statement, silence descended onto the mud house yet again.

"What do you want from me anyway? Why did you come here, you could have just sent Bruce." Harry finally asked the question that had been nagging at him.

"We want you to come to Manhattan, live with all of us in Avengers tower." Phil finally spoke up.

"WHAT?" The apparently uninformed Avengers plus Harry yelled out.

"I spoke with Director Fury on the phone, he said that the safest place for a spouse of one of the Avengers was with in the same place they all resided, that way they could all keep an eye out for him." Phil replied, not shaken by the loud tones.

"That makes no sense though, if we have an emergency then we will have to leave him in the tower all alone and unprotected." Natasha attempted to contradict.

"He can take of himself." Bruce spoke up in a soft tone.

"Bruce don't." Harry bit out in a harsh tone.

"Harry, I know you hate using but I apparently cannot come back here. SHIELD won't let me. So if my abandonment of you hasn't completely destroyed everything between us, then this is the only way for us to be together." Bruce pleaded.

"Use? Are you on drugs or something?" Steve asked.

"Bruce please," Harry ignored the soldier. "I know you didn't abandon me, and it would take much more than something like a bit of time apart to make our relationship fall to pieces. But I cannot go with you, if I use again they will track me down, you know this!"

"Can't you just set up some wards that will stop them from finding out?" Bruce pleaded.

"You know I can't, they would just trace the area the wards originated and find me. I can't go with you Bruce." Harry replied.

"If this is about your background, SHIELD is already aware of it." Phil's voice made him freeze.

"What?" Harry and Bruce both yelled out in shock.

"SHIELD is fully aware of the happenings of Britain, we know what happened there and we won't hold it against you. Director Fury wanted to ask you to consider joining the Avengers in fact."

"If I can't use here or in America, what makes you think that I would want to join this team of yours that would almost certainly mean that I have to use again?" Harry snapped.

"Ok, what the hell are you talking about?" Tony finally snapped.

"None of your concern." Harry snapped back.

"Harry," Bruce moved over to the chair that Thor was still holding Harry in, kneeling before him and grabbing his hands. "You don't have to use if you don't want to just please come back with me."

"We're not that hard to live with I promise." Steve attempted to lighten the mood.

Harry averted his eyes from the chocolate brown ones of his husband that were pleading silently with him. "There's….another reason." He finally whispered.

"What is it?" Bruce questioned softly.

"We may…we may have to divorce." Harry whispered, his head bowed so that he did not have to see the reactions of those around him, particularly Bruce.

"Wha—"Bruce gasped out.

"I…have to go back to Britain." Harry finally explained.

"After everything they did to you why would you go back?" Bruce forced himself to ask, trying not to think that his husband wanted to divorce him.

"Why does that mean that to have to end your marriage?" Thor spoke up, startling Harry who forgot that he was standing behind him.

"Because I can't ask him to put up with me and the person I have to bring back." Harry replied.

"If you're coming back then why should you get a divorce?" Clint asked.

"Harry please tell me what's going on!" Bruce pleaded, fed up with the half answers.

Harry stood up and moved away from them, going over to stand by one of the glassless windows by the door. "A few years ago there was a war in Britain in which I was a key player. My father's best friend had just had a son but he was killed soon after, right before I could end the war. Before he had died, he named me his son's godfather."

Taking a deep breath to stave off the tears that always threatened to appear whenever he thought about the aftermath of the war, he kept talking. "The baby's grandmother pleaded that I leave the boy with her. I was in a really bad place then and I agreed. She had a right to him after all. A few days ago I got a missive from this girl I went to school with, who told me that Andromeda, the boy's grandmother had passed away. He has no one but me now. She said that I would have to pick him up as soon as possible because I am the only one who has full custody of him."

Bruce stared at Harry before going to join him by the window. He put his hands on the smaller male's shoulders and slowly turned him around. Harry stared at him with eyes full of tears, trying not to let them fall. Smiling gently, Bruce pulled the younger man into a tight hug and gently began to reprimand him.

"Why would we have to divorce over something like this?" Bruce questioned.

"I can't expect you to put up with a child you do not even know!" Harry argued back.

"You can't expect me to okay, but that doesn't mean I won't do it." Bruce replied back.

"You mean, you're okay with me bringing him to live with me?" Harry asked.

"No." Bruce replied, making Harry's face fall. "I'm okay with him living with _us_ not just you because the both of you will be joining us in Avengers Tower. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry replied after hesitating for a few moments.

"Great, let's go pick up your new son so that we can get you back to Avengers tower and have you ready to meet the Director." Clint interrupted them before moving back to the limo so he wouldn't have to help in packing. Though why either one of them would want to take the things they call clothes in that place back to Manhattan he wouldn't know. Stark did outdo himself with spending his money on all of them to give them new wardrobes. Or that could be because his ego protested being seen with anyone of them in public without a brand name on their bodies.

* * *

Now I know a lot of people wanted to see reactions to the news. I will touch on that later, but you're going to see more reactions throughout the story cause I think Bruce is really private and once he said something like that, he would just leave in order to not answer any more questions.

Next chapter will have a few explanations about why Harry left the wizarding world and how the loving couple met. Plus Harry did not just forgive Bruce, you'll also see more of that.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I know, I dropped off the face of the Earth since forever and I am really sorry~! Here is an update and I will try getting back into the flow of updating, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

Harry glanced around the jet, observing how his apparently new housemates acted. Steve was sitting beside Agent Coulson with Natasha and Clint across from them, discussing something in hushed voices that were too low for him to hear. Tony was showing Thor something on his laptop that had the Asgardian dropping his jaw in wonder, eyes glued to the screen in shock.

Looking up when he felt Bruce grasping his hand, Harry looked up at his husband, silently asking what was wrong.

"You alright?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine." Harry replied automatically, causing Bruce to snort in disbelief. "What?"

"That's your reply to everything. I'm betting if you had an arm cut off, you still would say you're fine. You never complain." Bruce teased.

"What are you talking about?" Harry retorted softly. "I always complain. I always cause problems."

"No you don't!" Bruce hissed back. "I'm going to kill those bastards!"

"Whoa! That's the first time I've seen you channel your alter ego Doc!" Clint interrupted them, alerting them to the fact that their conversation had been heard by the others.

"I don't care how much I supress him. With those people, they would deserve everything Hulk does to them." Bruce retorted.

"With how protective he is of me, that's why I didn't want him to be there when I went back." Harry spoke up.

"So how does this work exactly?" Natasha spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, dreading what she was going to say already.

"How does the Hulk feel about you being married? I mean judging by what you've said so far, he is overprotective of Harry but how did this happen?" she explained.

"It's a long story." Harry answered.

"Uh, we do have another hour before we land, I think that's more than enough time to answer the question." Tony piped up, tone slightly cold.

"Okay, let's try this. I don't want to tell you." Harry snapped back.

"Easy." Bruce whispered to him, his grip tightening slightly on Harry's hand. Turning to face the others, he tried to stave off the inevitable explosion. "In order for you to fully understand how our relationship works, Harry would have to tell his entire life story. And believe me that will take more than an hour."

Harry turned his head away from them all, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't be disturbed again. He couldn't tell them, a group of complete strangers, about one of the worse times of his life. A time when he was betrayed by someone he had pledged to share his life with, a time when he was betrayed by those he thought were closest to him. A time when he lost those he considered family.

Harry was woken up by Bruce shaking his shoulder and softly calling his name. "Harry, we're here."

"Wonderful." Harry bit out, tone equal parts sarcastic and annoyed at the same time. They slowly got off the plane only to find Tony's limo parked right outside the airport yet again, Happy already holding the door open for them.

Harry blinked in confusion as Bruce led him to the vehicle, wondering where the man and limo had come from and why said man was wearing dark sunglasses at midnight. Deciding not to question the apparently regular occurrence, he went inside the car and sat down between Thor and Bruce.

When they were all seated, the driver, Happy according to Bruce, turned to Harry. "Where to sir?"

"12 Grimmauld Place." Harry replied, not elaborating or meeting anyone's eyes.

Not another word was spoken during the hour long drive that followed, the Avengers merely watching as Harry seemed to curl into himself further and further as they got closer to their destination until finally he just buried his head into Bruce's shoulder and left it there, not meeting anyone's gaze. They all noticed the violent flinch he gave when their car stopped and Happy turned to ask him if he was sure of the address.

Without answering the kind driver, Harry climbed over Bruce's lap and exited the limo. Having no other choice, the Avengers followed him onto the street, standing around him as he stared at numbers 11 and 13 with a haunted look in his eye.

"There's no 12." Natasha said after a minute, pointing out the obvious.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." Harry mumbled dispassionately, causing them all to turn to stare at him.

"What's that even mea—"Clint was cut off by a deep rumbling sound from across the street. The sound caused him, Natasha and Phil to immediately reach for their guns until they noticed what was causing the rumbling. The group stared in shock as numbers eleven and thirteen shifted to the side and number twelve seemed to grow out of the place they had been occupying.

"The hell—"Tony exclaimed in shock, not finishing his sentence as the rumbling came to an abrupt halt with the newly formed number twelve sitting on the street as if had been there all day.

"Mr. Potter, a little warning next time may be helpful." Phil chastised, trying to hide his surprise.

"I'll put that on the top of my to do list." Harry sniped, walking forward to the house.

The rest of the group followed behind, not quite sure what had just happened. Houses didn't just grow out of thin air and move around. Who was this guy?

Reaching the door, Harry lay his hand against it. They all heard locks being clicked as soon as his hand was on the door, then it glowed white for a moment before shimmering and opening, even though he had not touched the doorknob.

Walking inside, they were greeted by a long, narrow hallway, ending in a staircase that had a ratty curtain to one side. Before they could move one step further, they heard shouting coming down from the room on the left of the hallway.

"Well you can't expect him to live here alone, he needs people around him!" A female voice screeched.

"Mum he's not two years old, he's a fully grown man! He can take care of himself." A masculine voice replied.

"He's seventeen Bill, I'd hardly call him a man." The women yelled back.

"Eighteen mum, he's eighteen." Another male corrected her.

"One year doesn't make that much difference Charlie!" She yelled back.

"Who's the harpy?" Tony asked, absently rubbing his ear.

"You'll find out soon enough." Bruce replied, not looking forward to the meeting about to take place. Mainly because he knew how much this would hurt Harry.

"Mum he has a godfather, he can go live with him." The first male, Bill, suggested.

"Please, as if Harry cares about him at all. We can take better care of him." A new female voice spoke up.

"And what exactly makes you more capable of taking care of him Ginevra?" Harry spoke up as he entered the room, which turned out to be a massive dining room.

Silence fell over the room as both groups stared at each other. Finally, a women with shoulder length red hair that was curled into ringlets around her face stood up. "Harry. We didn't expect to see you here sweetie."

As the harpy lady moved to hug Harry, Tony noticed him visibly flinching and moving back into Bruce, rendering her unable to complete the motion.

"I'm not here to see any of you Molly." Harry spoke up in a cold tone. "I'm here to take Teddy and leave."

A young women with bushy brown hair began to protest from her place at the table. "Take him and leave? What right do you have to do that! He should stay here with us, people who love him, his own kind!"

"Do you really have any right to say that Granger?" Harry aimed an icy stare in her direction.

"And why shouldn't she have a right to say that?" A tall gangly redheaded man spoke up behind Granger.

"Raised with his own kind? Give me a break. She is the last person in this room who has a right to say that. A muggleborn like her wanting to raise a pure-blooded wizard? What right does she have?" Harry growled.

The gangly man's face started to turn a bright red as he glared at Harry. "What does her blood have to do with anything?!" He yelled.

"I wasn't the one who brought blood between us Ronald. She was. Do keep that in mind alright?" Harry advised in a sickingly sweet tone, as if he was speaking to a two year old.

"Enough of this talk right now, it's getting us nowhere." A young women with the same red hair spoke up. "Teddy should stay with us Harry. With either my family or myself."

"Again, what gives you the right to decide something like that Ginevra?" Harry questioned, ignoring the steam now coming out of the red-headed boy's ears.

"Considering who we are to you, that should be obvious." Ginevra replied.

"Who you are to me? You are nothing to me, your family, except for a very select few are nothing to me. Why would I want my godson to live with the people who betrayed me the most in this world?" Harry spat out, obviously trying to control his temper.

"Oh get over it Harry, it was so long ago. Who cares anymore? You can't still be griping about that!" She shot back at him, tone flippant.

"He has every right to never forgive you for that." A voice spoke up behind them.

As one, the Avengers turned to view and make way for the newcomer. He was a tall boy with an angular face and amber eyes. His hair was a deep red and his glare was throwing icy daggers at Ginevra.

"Teddy." Harry whispered in wonder, tone going soft as he lay eyes on who appeared to be his godson.

"Harry!" The boy seemed to change from a serious man with a harsh glare to a hyperactive five year old high on sugar as he glomped Harry, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. "I missed you so much, I knew you would come back!"

Laughing lightly, Harry gently patted him on the back before prying him off. "Sorry I wasn't able to visit more often."

"Don't apologize!" Teddy scolded him. "I know all the reasons behind you being unable to visit and I understand them, I always have."

"I'm glad." Harry whispered, being overheard only by Teddy and the Avengers who were all standing around him.

"Well, now that you're here, Teddy you can tell that godfather of yours that you're going to move in with us honey." Molly spoke up again, trying to control the outcome of this meeting.

"Why would I live with you?" Teddy asked.

"Sweetie, you are far too young to be on your own. And Harry here has his own life I am sure, he is probably married by now, you can't expect to intrude on him and his new wife. I am sorry that he and my Ginny did not work out and had problems but we can't let you intrude on his new life." She replied, ignoring the incredulous stares aimed at her.

It took all of five seconds for Harry to explode. "A FEW PROBLEMS?! Is that what you are calling it now? I find out that my new wife is stealing from me and has been for a year, on our wedding night no less and you call it a few problems?"

"Oh dear, would you let it go already? Ginny was just trying to help out her brothers and family, she wasn't doing anything wrong. Besides, you would have given us that money anyway if we had asked." Molly replied, waving her hand as if trying to get rid of a bad smell in the air.

"Exactly. I would have given it to you if you had asked. That does not give her the right to take obscene amounts of money out of my vault just to transfer it to yours. And her brothers never asked her for help. At the time the only unemployed one was Ronald and he had been out of school for a year so he should have been working, he was just too lazy to find a job." Harry shot back, still seething that she had brought this up.

"We deserved that money." Ronald spoke up. "We stuck by you for seven years, nearly getting killed year after year and for what? You are too cheap to give us a bit of money as repayment?"

"You shouldn't have had that money in the first place." Granger pitched in. "You are a mere half-blood, the Weasley's are a pure-blooded family who is not up to the societal standards that come with being a pureblood in the wizarding world. It should have been your duty as the person marrying someone of higher blood standing than yourself to give all your wealth to her family so that they can live up to their name of a pureblood family."

"Live up to their name, what a joke. That money was the money that my parents worked hard for, to give to me. No one had a right to touch it. And it most certainly is not my fault that the Weasleys decided to live below their societal standards. That's their own fault. I shouldn't have to spend my inheritance on them." Harry replied back, his tone indicating that he was sick and tired of this conversation.

"Besides Hermione," Teddy spoke up, tone cold. "You don't care about the standing of the Weasley family. You just want Harry to give up the money to them so that you, as someone who married into the family, would get the benefits. Considering the fact that all the older brothers are successful and your husband makes pennies compared to them, which would leave him with most of Harry's gold since the older sons have enough of their own and don't need the extra."

"This family is disgusting." Steve spoke up from behind Harry, causing him to jump slightly since he had forgotten that the Avengers were still there.

"I don't need to say anything more to any of you. The only reason I came back was to get Teddy, other than that I couldn't care less about what any of you think. You have five minutes to get out of here, otherwise the wards will evict you. Except for Charlie and Bill, I wish you all a horrible night filled with nightmares." Harry spoke up after a minute, his last sentence dripping with hatred.

"You can't just kick us out!" Ronald snapped.

"Actually, he can. His house, his wards." Teddy shot him down.

"Harry please—"

Geneva's plea was cut off by Teddy addressing Harry again. "So Harry are you actually married? Am I going to have to live with you and her? Cause wow, I would totally feel like a third wheel in that situation!"

"Teddy relax, yes I am married, yes you would have to live with us and no, you won't be a third wheel." Harry tried to calm him down.

Tony decided that he had been ignored long enough. "Actually, you won't possibly feel like a third wheel. The place you are going to be staying in with us is so huge that it's impossible for you to be near them at any time which would make you feel like a third wheel."

"The place we're going to? Wait, we're all going to the same place?" Teddy asked, very confused at the moment.

"Yes, all of us are going to be living together in my place, Avengers Tower." Tony said proudly.

"Harry and his wife too?" Teddy asked, trying to process what was happening.

"About that, Teddy, I don't have a wife." Harry interrupted.

"What, you just said you were married!" Teddy asked, now seriously confused.

"He didn't say he was married to a women though," Bruce spoke up, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist from behind and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, now this makes more sense." Teddy said softly, before shaking his head quickly. "I lied, I'm still horribly confused. But what the hey, I'm leaving Britain and I'll be living with Harry, I'm sure this will all make sense later."

"Are you all packed or do you need some help?" Clint spoke up, the kid was kindof cute. If not a touch on the bipolar-hyper-off-sugar side.

"All done, I never unpacked in the first place, I knew Harry would come for me." Teddy replied, eyes sparkling in happiness.

A sudden foghorn sound screeched through the house before the entire family of redheads seemed to glow for a moment and then were seemingly yanked out of the kitchen. The group all jumped to the side as one after the other they were pulled out of the kitchen and into the entrance way and out of the open front door. When lastly Granger went through the door, it slammed shut with a crash, causing a horrible screaming to start up from near the staircase.

"What is that!?" Steve yelled over the obscenities being yelled by a female voice.

"Grandma." Harry and Teddy both replied in tired voices before exiting the kitchen. The group followed them down the hallway to the staircase where the ratty curtain had moved to reveal a portrait of a mean looking old woman.

"That's your grandmother?" Natasha asked, horror slightly lacing her tone.

The others had very similar sentiments about the women in the photo who was shouting her head off.

"Yah, that's her. SHUT UP GRANDMA!" Harry suddenly yelled out, causing the Avengers to jump and the portrait to stop yelling, the women now staring at him in shock. Teddy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at the look on her face as Harry reached over and hid her face from view.

No one knew what to say in the sudden silence. Finally Tony, deciding that enough was enough and that he missed Jarvis, decided to speak up. "So, that's your family. I can see why you didn't want to come back. But now that this is all over, how about we hop on a plane headed for Avengers Tower and hopefully an explanation of what the hell happened today cause I think all of us are VERY confused."


End file.
